


Deny, Deny, Deny.

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Nyota have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny, Deny, Deny.

“Spock don’t be stupid.”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about Nyota. When have I been ‘Stupid’?”

“Don’t play with me. I know you’ve seen the signs-“

“There are no signs my physiology doesn’t allow for-”

“Except for tossing an ensign across the hall during training? Those signs.”

“I miscalculated.”

“Spock, at least let McCoy look you over.”

“One small miscalculation and already you’re assuming I’m ill?”

“You’re letting your emotions control.”

“I’m not emotional!”

“…”

“I’m not emotional. I just need rest. Good bye Nyota.”

“Spock, please.”


End file.
